Hopeful Wishes
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: Tada! The promised 15 double songfic appears! Go me! I finally got it up! Grins Now, be nice readers and RR!


A/n: Okay, you guys have waited for this for... oh, let's say 2 weeks? Now, these songs are country songs. I'm sorry, Peter Chang, but I don't think Dilemma would work for my idea. Besides, I did pop songs last time.

Disclaimer: KND and M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. - Cartoon Network

Numbah 5's song- Dixie Chicks

Numbah 1's song-Toby Keith

Plot, C.O.M.P.U.-D.R.O.I.D., and the term 'double songfic- me.

Hopeful Wishes

Prequel to "Nighttime Musings and Confessions"

A double songfic.

"Where's Numbah 1?" Numbah 5 had searched the entire treehouse without finding Numbah 1, so she asked the first other member she saw: Numbah 3.

"I dunno. I think he went to meet with Lizzie." The Japanese girl replied. Numbah 5 sighed. Why did that girl have to play with Numbah 1 emotions? Especially around Valentine's Day.

"Alright. Thanks Numbah 3." Numbah 5 called over her shoulder when heading back to her room, hearing Numbah 3 reply "I'll let him know you were looking for him, when he comes back!"

'I wish you wouldn't.' Numbah 5 thought, flipping on her radio. Then she realized Numbah 2 must have been tampering with her preset stations again!

"Ugh! That boy is _so_ gonna get it!" She muttered as a country song came on. 'Maybe it's not that bad.' she thought as a female voice came on.

__

She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace.  
Tied around her little finger.  


'Sounds like the same with Lizzie and Numbah 1. Wish he was mine.' She pondered, as the song continued.

__

She's got you thinkin' you can never escape.  
Don't you know your heart's in danger.  


'His heart may be in danger, but he doesn't want to be rescued.' She reminded herself sadly.

__

There's a devil in that angel face.  
If you could only see the love that you're wastin'.

"Hell yeah." She muttered, wondering how a demon like that could ever deserve the love of someone like Numbah 1.

__

I can love you better that that.  
I know how to make you forget her.  
All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better.

'I'm sure he won't give me that chance.' She thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, mentally reminding herself to pound him if it was Numbah 2.

"It's me." She heard a dismal, accented tone coming from the other side of the door. She frowned, opening the door. It was Numbah 1, as she had expected but he just seemed so.... sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked, letting her best friend in. He sat down heavily on her bed and put his head in his hands. She sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lizzie broke up with me." He whispered, his voice thick with tears that were evidently threatening to fall. It broke her heart to hear him like this.

__

I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you.  
You're gonna wake up to find.  


"It's gonna be okay. Someday soon, you'll wake up and see that she doesn't matter to you anymore. You'll move on and find someone new. I'm sure that there's a girl somewhere, you may've never met her, or you've known her for years, but she's waiting, wishing, praying that you'll notice her or recognize her in that way." Numbah 5 added in a bit too much emphasis to that mini speech, but, lucky enough, Numbah 1 was too upset to notice.

"Yeah, well I sure hope that's going to be soon and that the girl's someone I know. I don't want to fall for a total stranger¼¼ again." He agreed, removing his hands from his face, "It just¼¼ gets kinda lonely. I mean, you guys are my friends and all, but sometimes an operative needs more than that."

She knew exactly what he meant, but she couldn't say it. So she changed the subject. "Well, I guess neither of us are going to that Valentine's Dance the IHQ is throwing for all of the KND tomorrow." She sighed.

"You mean¼ No one's asked you?" He said, turning his eyes on her in surprise.

"Well, it's a Sadie Hawkins' dance, and I just¼ didn't find anyone I wanted to go with." Numbah 5 responded quietly. She knew exactly whom she wanted to go with and that she just lied to him.

__

You're my desire my intentions are true  
Hey babe I know its time.

"That's too bad. You're right, though. I bet Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 will go together, and Numbah 2 will find someone to go with. At least we won't be left alone." He lifted his sunglasses and swiped his hand at his eyes.

"Well, we still have tomorrow to ask, in my case, or be asked, in yours." Numbah 5 smiled, glad that he might be feeling a bit better, "What do ya sayyou and me. We go together as friends."

"Lemme think about it. I'll get back to you tomorrow." He actually smiled this time.

'Well, at least I got _that_ out of the way.' Numbah 5 thought to herself, as they just sat there smiling at each other.

__

  
You're gonna see what you mean to me.  
So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'.

'I _will_ let him know. I have to.' She thought, smiling at him for what seemed like forever.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. You wanna come?" He asked her, standing up.

"Nah. I wanna stay here and listen to music." Numbah 5 replied, smiling as she fell back on to her bed. She heard him walk out.

__

I can love you better that that.  
I know how to make you forget her.  
All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better.

She was still smiling as the song ended. 'I might just get that chance.'

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

Numbah 1 didn't really go for a walk. He just went to his closet. From there, he went to a secret computer that was like a diary to him.

"Hello C.O.M.P.U.-D.R.O.I.D." (A/n2: Computerized Object-like Machine PC -Diary Recently Over Installed Definitely. Very long name. Dictionary in front of me necessary.) Numbah 1 said, flopping down into the chair in front of the mega-computer and turning it on.

"Hello Nigel. What has happened today?" The computerized voice answered him. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes from all of the confusion.

"Everything, C.O.M.P.U.-D.R.O.I.D." He replied, still not looking directly at the screen.

"What happened. Was it Lizzie? I _knew_ that girl was trouble. You should stick with where your heart is. I _knew_ you should have gone with-" the computer began to ramble until Numbah 1 interrupted it.

"I know, I know. But I'm not sure if she likes me that way. I wouldn't want to destroy our friendship. Anyways, Lizzie broke up with me. When I got back in from our rendezvous, Numbah 3 told me that Numbah 5 had been looking for me. So I went to her. She comforted me, as expected, but I kept on getting these mixed signals from her. What could it mean?" Numbah 1 asked the computer, wishing it would have an answer.

Instead it gave a computerized sigh, "I'm not sure. Remember, Nigel, I only know what information you programmed me with. If you don't know it, I don't know it." Numbah 1 should've expected that.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is to ask her or have her tell me." Numbah 1 had to remind both him and the computer.

"Well, did anything else happen?" The computer questioned him.

"I just got back from Numbah 5's room. I had told her I was going for a walk. Thing is, she asked me to the dance held by the IHQ tomorrow." Numbah 1 told the computer.

"Well! What did you tell her?" The computer seemed impatient. 'Why did I make this thing so pushy?' Numbah 1 asked himself before replying "I told her I'd let her know tomorrow."

"And what did you plan to tell her?" the computer pressed on. Numbah 1 was beginning to get annoyed by the stupid machine.

"I wasn't sure! That's why I told her I'd let her know tomorrow!" Numbah 1 retorted to the computerized hunk of metal, plastic, and wood.

"Well, remember. This might be the only chance you get to tell her." The computer reminded him.

"I know. Good-bye C.O.M.P.U.-D.R.O.I.D.." He muttered, turning the machine off. "That's why I'm having such a hard time deciding."

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

The next day, Numbah 1 spent a lot of time alone. 

Numbah 2 was working on his outfit to wear to the dance (He had managed to find a girl who was alone that he could take, but Numbah 1 didn't know anything else). Numbah 3 was trying on dresses, with Numbah 5 as her critic. Finally, Numbah 4 was working on his fighting.

With all this going on in the treehouse at once, it was easy for Numbah 1 to sneak away. He went up to the roof. It served both a lookout post for him and a spot to think.

'What will I answer? Yes? No? I told her I'd give her an answer today. So... What will it be?' He asked himself. 

'Well, I really want to go with her. But do I want her to know that I like her _that_ way? Of course not! Not yet, at least. Well, she did say we'd go as friends. So I guess it's a win-win situation. If I go and she doesn't like me that way, then we're just friends and I can keep this to myself. But if she does like me than..... It'll be fine.' He reminded himself.

"Hey." Numbah 5 whispered, coming over and sitting next to him.

"Hey. You managed to get away from Numbah 3?" He replied softly, turning towards her.

She laughed quietly "Yeah. I told her to go ask Numbah 4. She seemed alright with the suggestion." They both laughed at the remark about their fellow teammate. They both knew how hard it was to get Numbah 3 off of your tail, but if you sent her to Numbah 4, she went to him running.

"Well, I was just thinking up here. It's like my little get-away." He said. 

She looked out over the town, before answering "I can see why. It's so beautiful from up here."

Numbah 1 wanted to answer 'Not more than you', but he just nodded his head. "Yeah, well, does that offer for the dance still stand?"

Numbah 5 looked a little surprised, but happy "Yeah. You wanna come?"

"Definitely!" Numbah 1 grinned at her. Numbah 5's grin was much wider, though.

K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D

The whole KND team (Minus Numbah 2, who went to pick up his date) was flying to the dance together in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. (A/n3: Hey, they needed something to get there in!) 

Numbah 3 had finally settled on a white sweater with a red heart on the front and a pink skirt. 

Numbah 4 was wearing a red hoodie instead of his orange one, but he still had on his jeans. 

Numbah 5 considered her red hat enough, but Numbah 3 insisted that she wear something besides her regular uniform, so she was wearing a pink sweater (The only thing in her closet Numbah 3 would allow her to go in) with white slacks. 

Numbah 1 wore his usual red sweater and khakis, as no one forced him into wearing anything different.

When they reached the dance, Numbah 3 immediately dragged Numbah 4 out onto the dance floor. 

Numbah 5 and Numbah 1 found themselves alone with one another. They decided not to dance right off, but to just sit and chat.

After about an hour of talking, one of the other operatives came over and asked Numbah 5 to dance. 

As they walked off to the dance floor, Numbah 1 began to wonder if she really did like him. One part of him screamed that she must really like him, to ask him to the dance and all. But another part brought up the fact that she _did_ invite him as a friend and as a friend alone. He pondered about this until it was close to the end of the dance.

About 15 minutes to the end of the dance, Numbah 5 grabbed his hand, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Come on! Numbah 5 wants to dance with her date before the dance ends!" She said mischievously, pulling him out to the dance floor. It was then that he realized exactly what sort of song was playing. 

'Uh-oh. A slow song!' He thought to himself. 

Numbah 5 set his hands on her waist and put her arms around his neck, the exact position all the other couples were in. She then leaned in and kissed him.

__

I got a funny feeling,  
The moment that your lips touched mine.  
Something shot right through me,  
My heart skipped a beat in time. 

As her lips pressed softly against his, his heart skipped a beat. It was like an electric shock flowing through him. He'd never felt anything like this before, ever.

__

There's a different feel about you tonight,  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things.  
I even think I saw a flash of light,  
It felt like electricity.

As they pulled from the kiss, he looked into her eyes. They were shining with a light he hadn't seen in them before. With a light that kindled for him alone.

__

You shouldn't kiss me like this,  
Unless you mean it like that.  
'Cos I'll just close my eyes,  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor,  
Spinnin' around,  
And around, and around, and around.

They're all watchin' us now;  
They think we're falling in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this,  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do, baby, kiss me again.

He caught a glimpse of Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 dancing nearby. They were smirking at them beyond end. Numbah 2 was also smirking at them. He was sitting at a table with a redhead whose back was to the dancing couple.

__

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair.

But dancing is as far as it goes.

Girl you've never moved me,  
Quite, the way you moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know.  
I just wanted you to know.

"Numbah 5 I-" He began to whisper. Numbah 5 put a finger on his lips.

"I know. I do too." She replied, the light in her eyes shining even brighter.

__

You shouldn't kiss me like this,  
Unless you mean it like that.  
'Cos I'll just close my eyes,  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor,  
Spinnin' around,  
And around, and around, and around.

They're all watchin' us now;  
They think we're falling in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this,  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do, baby, kiss me again.

Kiss me again.

They kept on dancing even as the song ended, lost in each other's eyes. When there was no one left there but them and their team (A/n4: Numbah 2 took his date home while they finished dancing), Numbah 3 came and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Hey you guys. Time to go home. Numbah 2 and Numbah 4 are waiting." The brunette told her friends, smiling at the new couple.

Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 left, hand in hand.


End file.
